Hay una cosa que me gusta de la Navidad (two-show)
by TatakaeGirl
Summary: Lvi perevertido. Eren pendej-! inocente(?) :v Una Hanji molestona xDD Two-shot. Lemmon en el segundo capitulo.


Tsk, el tan solo pensar que no puedo caminar tranquilamente por las calles me molesta, ya sea por el hecho de no caerte por la nieve que se junta en las banquetas de mierda o las personas que cantan los villancicos...

¿Nadie les dijo que tomarán clases de canto antes de...?

Además de mocosos portandose como "santos" un día antes para que el gordo barrigón les traiga regalos.

Madres y amas de casa preparando las mejores cenas... ¡Una sola vez al año!, -mejor pnganse a ver una novela o esas mierda...-

Vecinos presumiendose unos a otros la decoración de su casa, como si fuera la gran cosa.

Vecindarios hechando en cara SU árbol decorado para las fechas, y no debía ser uno pequeño, por supuesto que no, de ser posible hasta el más grande y que cubriera máximo media cuadra; ¿Donde quedo el cuidado al medio ambiente y todas esas mierdas?.

Perfectamente yo podría poner un Santa gordinflon come galletas de dos metros fuera de mi casa y no iría a echarselo en la cara a la Señora Winster.

La Señora Winster me agrada.

Y aparte de todo... tener que dar putos regalos a toda persona que conozcas, ¡Y pobre de ti si son calcetines!... creanme, yo admiraría a la persona que regalara detergentes y escobas para limpiar el desastre que se hace la famosa noche del 24 de Diciembre... ¡Pero no!

Tiene que ser una muñeca RUBIA-jodidamente rubia, siempre rubia. ¡Yo quiero ser rubio! Okey no, no quiero quedar calvo como cierto sujeto- que lance rayos laser por los ojos y tenga una puta televisión en el estomago para la pequeña Cindy...

Y no olvidemos el avión, ó barco ó camión super 3000 mierdas para Jim, con mas de cien soldaditos; para que el bastardo solo tenga cuatro o cinco de ellos un mes después y la mierda ya necesite reparación.

Son aquellos momentos en que me alegro de ser "soltero".

\- Oi, Levi...

Y ahora que lo recuerdo, la tipa que me esta hablando ahora, Hanji Zoe, me saco de mi departamento hace una hora, en donde me encontraba comodamente agusto y sin gastar mi dinero en la caridad cada vuelta esquina.

\- ¡Yuju!... ¡Llamando a gruñón a la tierra!

\- ¿Qué? -mi ceño fruncido no era por el buen humor, creanme.

\- Quita esa cara, pareces un duende estreñido -joder, ¿porque hace pucheros de esa manera?

\- Dejame en paz.

\- Pero solo te eh pedido que respondas mi pregunta... ¿es tanto pedir? -pregunto la de lentes. Obviamente sus ojos de cachorro no me iban a convencer, ¡Pero, por Higía! está mujer es tan incistente que me saca las canas que tan bien conservo.

\- Tsk, vale. Haz tú jodida pregunta y deja de estar jodiendo en mi vida -su rostro se ilumino con mi respuesta. Se que me arrepentire mañana.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría para Navidad? -¿esa era su pregunta?, que molesta.

\- Lo que sea me basta. Solo no me des otra de esas cosas...

\- Oww, ¿te refieres a un Furbby?, pero si el que te regale estaba super mono...

\- Aja...-asenti un poco, recordando que apenas toque esa cosa la lance al basurero mas cercano.

\- Pero ya en cerio -suspiro- si no quieres nada para Navidad, por lo menos algo para tu cumpleaños.

\- ¿Te estas escuchando o es que se te safarón más tornillos? -negue con desesperación- me estas diciendo que de todas maneras me daras un "regalo", y da lo mismo, bien sabes que mi cumpleaños no tiene tanta importancia para mi.

\- P-pero... no quiero ser mala persona, y, aunque no lo admitas, se que soy tu mejor amiga; no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados así como así...

\- No. Y ya te lo dije, no quiero nada. Y aunque te lo diga esta y mil veces más, se que me daras algo... deja de gastar saliva, soltar tus asquerosos germenes, y dejáme en paz -di el último sorbo a mi café y me levante de la pequeña silla, siendo empujado de nuevo...

\- ¡Espera!...

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Solo este último favor y ya, ¿vale?...

\- Habla nates de que te meta el outo banquito por el orto...-gruñi.

\- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

\- ¡Vete a la mier-...!

\- ¡Por favor! -rogó.

\- Rojo. ¿Contenta? ¡Ahora dejame ir! -grite euforico. Era díficil -de hecho, no- sacarme de mis casillas, pero está... está .. cuatro ojos de mierda superaba los límites. Y a decir verdad, nisiquiera era correcta la respuesta que le di, pero que mas daba, ¿no?.

\- Más que contesta -exclamó. Tomo su taza de café dandole un gran y rofundo trago mientras saltaba de su lugar, acto seguido...- Adios enanin -...salio corriendo.

 _"Hija de puta"_

Pague la cuenta y salí lo más rápido que pude del local. Ya suficiente habiamos llamado la atención cuando llegamos y justo ahora pareciamos el show principal del establecimiento.

Solo quería llegar a casa, tomar un baño, limpiar el baño y ver el especial de películas... o limpiar por tercera vez la sala de estar.

Mi télefono comenzo a sonar, lo conteste sin siquiera ver la pantalla. Grave error.

\- Hola enano, te tengo una sorpresita~ -canturreo la hija de puta.

\- Tsk, ¿Todavía sigues con eso?, ¿no fue suficiente por no haber pagado la cuenta?

\- Jeje, siento eso... y no, solo tienes que llegar a tu departamento y...

\- Escuchame bien cuatro ojos de mierda, si ensuciaste algo o dejaste otra de esas cosas, date por muerta -le interrumpi, tenia que apresurar el paso.

\- Oww, ¿como puedes crees eso?...

\- Zoe...

\- Tranquilizate enano, no eh movido nada, en todo caso deberas agradecerme mañana...-termino en tono picaro.

\- ¿Eh?...

\- En fin... ¡Felíz Navidad Levicito~... Y disfruta tu regalo!

\- ¿Bueno?, ¿Hanji?... Tsk, ¡Date por muerta! -cerre el télefono de golpe y retome el paso a mi departamento, ahora estaba más preocupado por la suciedad que seguro había dejado que por que me atropellara un auto- ¿agracerte mañana? ¡Sueñas!

¿A qué mierda se refería con " _Disfruta tu regalo_ "?

Pero me va a escuchar mañana... me va a escuchar.

Entre lo mas rápido que pude al edificio. Salude al potero y de paso iba entrando la Señora Winster, que me miraba extraño.

Pronto la puerta con el numero "1313" aparecío frente a mí, introduciendo la llave en la cerradura y aflojando mis zapatos, pase el marco. Cerre la puerta a mis espaldas mientras dejaba los zapatos en la entrada, prendí la luz del living y...

 _ **ROJO**_

Fue lo que cruzo por mi mente, esto era una alucinación, ¿cierto?.

Seguro la loca de Hanji le había hechado algo a mi café... o el frío me estaba afectando ya las neuronas, espera, ¿eso no era con el calor?

Oh Higía... ¿acaso fue uno de tus pulcros milagros quiza? Ya que me era imposible creerlo.

Estaba Eren, en mi living, cerca de un árbol de Navidad -que no se de donde chuchas salío-, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue su vestimenta, y no cualquiera; un shor corto -MUY corto- color negro adornaba aquel lindo trasero -porque si, apenas le cubria aquellas nalgas-, al parecer era de latex, con un cinturo negro del mismo material y de accesorio una capa con capucha color roja detras de la espalda. Además de que solo traía en su pies una lindas media rojas con arbolitos navideños cubriendo el borde del talón.

Era algo así como un traje Santa -en lencería-; además de que en vez de un gordo come galletas, estaba Eren y su escultura de adonis y no se cuantos Dioses mas...

Se mantenía con un tenue sonrojo en su mejillas y la respiración suave, además, estaba amarrado con un liston rojo por las manos cruadas pegadas a su pecho...

 _ **ROJO**_

Me relami los labios inconscientemente mientras los hermosos ojos de Eren se abrían, parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la -poca- luz, dejando a la vista aquellas lindas gemas aguamarina que tenía por ojos.

 _"¿Que es lo que quieres para Navidad"_

 _"Por lo menos dime tu color favorito..."_

Bien cuatro ojos, ya sacaste tú misma la respuesta... y, pues nada;

"Feliz Navidad, Bastardos, y Cumpleaños a mí"

.

.

.

.

.

El Heichou disfrutara su regalote uwu~

¿Alguien quiere un regalo de la tía Hanji? 7uu7

Cualquier comentario o crítica sera bien recibido. Les agradeceria bastante que me regalacen un bonito Review:(

Cualquier falta de ortografia, por favor, avisenme:3 Gracias por leer n_n~


End file.
